


Пусть идёт дождь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Friendship with very few boundaries, Is there a proper trope name for warming up someone/keeping them warm?, M/M, Pre-Slash, That's the whole point of this fic okay, They may be in love but neither of them is going to say anything about that, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джону может и не нравиться, когда Шерлок без предупреждения исчезает, но он всегда рад предложить ему заботу, когда его друг возвращается. Иногда это идёт в удивительном направлении.





	Пусть идёт дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let It Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538443) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Бесконечный стук капель дождя по стёклам сливается в монотонный шум. Полчаса назад, почувствовав, что в квартире стало холоднее, Джон зажёг камин. По гостиной распространилось тепло, но холод, кажется, уже поселился в его костях. Он знает, что не согреется до тех пор, пока... пока...

Сев в кресло, Джон проверяет мобильный. Он делает это уже в который раз, но не может остановиться, даже зная, что никаких новых сообщений не было. Все его сообщения Шерлоку до сих пор остаются без ответа. На самом деле, единственная смс, которую он получил за последние три дня, была от Майкрофта.

_«Я в курсе его общего местоположения»_.

Что касается заверений, то это не очень эффективно. Это может означать что угодно. У Шерлока может быть дело, которое не требует помощи Джона. Возможно, детектив решил, что ему по какой-то причине нужен небольшой перерыв, чтобы побыть одному.

Джону не хочется об этом думать, но даже Шерлок может совершить глупость в тщетной попытке облегчить свою всепоглощающую скуку. Джон никогда не был полностью уверен, что Майкрофт играет свою роль в том, чтобы Шерлок был чист − он оказывается рядом, чтобы поставить Шерлока на ноги и убрать беспорядок, но этого не только слишком мало, но и бывает слишком поздно. Борьба с повреждениями никогда не бывает столь же эффективной, как профилактика, и всё же Майкрофт сосредоточен на первом.

Может быть, несправедливо винить Майкрофта, но когда Шерлока нет рядом, и Джон остаётся один, ему нужно _кого-то_ обвинить.

Вздохнув, Джон откладывает телефон в сторону и, открыв книгу, пытается без особого успеха читать. Он устал, но спать не может. Он должен быть здесь, когда Шерлок вернётся домой, проверить того на наличие травм и удостовериться, не принял ли тот чего-нибудь.

Для того, чтобы почувствовать облегчение от того, что тот вернулся в безопасное место их общего дома.

Возможно, он ещё его отругает или хотя бы прочитает очень серьёзную лекцию о том, что _не исчезают, не сказав ни одного чертова слова_. Он не уверен, насколько это поможет, конечно, потому что Шерлок не особенно хорош в заботе, особенно когда теряется в том, что происходит внутри его гениальной головы. Джон считает это одним из недостатков выбора эмоционально нестабильного гения в качестве лучшего друга.

Джон смотрит на страницу книги, но его глаза закрываются и слова расплываются, и он знает, что скоро заснёт. Он не борется с этим.

В гостиной тепло, а огонь всё ещё весело горит, когда Шерлок, споткнувшись на пороге, заходит в гостиную. Уже почти четыре утра, но дождь продолжает идти, будто может продолжаться вечно. Вздрогнув, Джон просыпается в своём кресле, и книга падает с его коленей на пол с глухим стуком. Сонно моргая, Джон поворачивается в сторону Шерлока, привалившегося к двери, которую закрыл за собой. Тот стоит, опустив голову, и с его волос и слишком тонкой куртки капает дождевая вода.

Джон встаёт. − Шерлок, − обращается он к нему.

Шерлок поднимает голову. Он дрожит, и Джон не может сказать, простудился ли тот или это происходит из-за ломки. Он надеется, что верно первое предположение.

Даже под трёхдневной щетиной лицо Шерлока бледное от истощения, а под глазами залегли тёмные тени, но есть что-то триумфальное в его взгляде. Что бы он ни сделал, всё завершилось успешно. «Это, должно быть, дело», − говорит Джон про себя. Шерлок не осмелится выглядеть триумфально из-за возможности ускользнуть от него только для того, чтобы словить кайф. Он не посмеет.

− Тебя не было три дня, Шерлок, − замечает Джон. Ему не удаётся сказать это сердито, несмотря на то, что он чувствует, что Шерлок заслужил именно этого. Он звучит уставшим. Смирившимся. − Ты мог бы оставить мне хотя бы слово. Ответить на мои смс. Хоть что-то.

− У меня было дело, − говорит Шерлок, и это похоже на правду.

Джон хочется верить, что это − правда. − Хорошо. − Тон его голоса спокойный, и даже Шерлок, кажется, это слышит.

− Джон... Я... В следующий раз я попытаюсь тебе сообщить, где нахожусь, хорошо? − Он, кажется, надеется, будто не совсем уверен, что это правильный ответ − если это то, чего от него хочет Джон.

Это тоже может быть уступкой, попыткой отвлечь, сделать себя более уязвимым, чтобы Джону пришлось его простить. Джон ненавидит, когда не может прочитать Шерлока. Иногда это получается очень легко, Шерлок под его взглядом почти болезненно очевиден и прозрачен как стекло, а иногда Джон может только сомневаться, потому что для Шерлока ложь так же же естественна, как и дыхание.

− Это было бы хорошо, да, − медленно произносит Джон, потому что это − правда, и потому что он не уверен, что ещё должен сказать.

Посмотрев на Джона с облегчением, Шерлок начинает неуклюже дёргать застёжку своей промокшей насквозь куртки − своего рода маскировки; она и потёртые джинсы не являются частью его обычного гардероба. Ему требуются две попытки на то, чтобы расстегнуть молнию своими замёрзшими и несгибающимися пальцами, и Джон решает оставить лекции на потом.

Подойдя к Шерлоку, Джон помогает ему снять куртку. Толстовка под ней тоже мокрая, а дрожь Шерлока становится всё заметнее. Он пахнет дождём и лежалыми сигаретами. Находясь так близко, Джон видит, что зрачки Шерлока расширены. Джон говорит себе, что они могут быть немного расширены, но это, скорее всего, вызвано тусклым освещением комнаты, а не какими-то запрещёнными веществами.

− Ну, вот, − говорит Джон. − Я пойду в ванную с тобой. Нам нужно тебя согреть.

Шерлок кивает и следует за ним через кухню в ванную. Джон берёт с собой мокрую куртку и бросает её в почти полную корзину. Сейчас он больше беспокоится о том, чтобы согреть Шерлока, чем сушкой одежды.

− Снимай всё остальное, − просит он Шерлока, указывая на то, как с его одежды всё ещё капает.

Шерлок кивает, но вскоре становится ясно, что он не в той форме, чтобы раздеться самому. Ему требуется целая минута на то, чтобы снять толстовку и футболку, и Джон решает, что не собирается тратить время, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок борется со своими джинсами.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на руки Шерлока, он находит их чистыми от свежих отметин от игл. «Ещё один хороший признак», − думает Джон, когда подходит ближе, хотя, конечно, это только исключает внутривенное употребление наркотиков, и даже это только при условии, что Шерлок не выбрал другое место. Джон молится небесам, что сейчас не тот случай.

Отведя руки Шерлока, Джон с клинической эффективностью расстёгивает его джинсы. Шерлок пытается отстраниться. «Смущается», − думает Джон, но у того ничего не получается. Он ловит Шерлока за талию и заставляет его дрожащее тело оставаться на месте. _Боже_, у мужчины такая _холодная_ кожа.

− Я доктор, − напоминает он Шерлоку. − У тебя нет ничего, чего я не видел раньше.

Шерлок фыркает. Его это и забавляет, и расстраивает, но он позволяет Джону стянуть свои джинсы до лодыжек. Джон понимает, что должен был сначала снять обувь Шерлока − старые, уже не белые кроссовки, которых никогда не видел − поэтому закатывает глаза. Он наклоняется, чтобы развязать шнурки, но Шерлок сам их скидывает, наступив на задники, а потом выскальзывает из джинсов и снимает носки.

Осмотрев ноги Шерлока на предмет следов от инъекций, Джон встаёт и уже бегло оглядывает всего Шерлока. Единственная видимая травма − тёмный синяк на левой голени, прямо под коленом. Он, кажется, в порядке, кроме дрожи в тщетной попытке согреться. Шерлок позволяет ему себя осмотреть, без сомнения, понимая, что Джон будет настаивать.

− Трусы тоже, − напоминает ему Джон, когда Шерлок начинает поворачиваться в сторону душа. Шерлок колеблется, и Джон позволяет себе ещё раз закатить глаза. − Не будь идиотом.

За это Шерлок пытается сверкнуть глазами, но это не особенно эффективно, когда тот дрожит, как осиновый лист. Джон отвечает уверенным, спокойным взглядом, и Шерлок, снова фыркнув, снимает трусы и бросает их на пол.

_«Хороший мальчик»_, − думает Джон, но решает, что лучше оставить это без внимания. Он не опускает взгляд ниже талии, чтобы не смутить Шерлока, и проходит мимо него, чтобы включить душ. Он оставляет воду тёплой; лучше дать Шерлоку согреться потихоньку, прежде чем загнать его под душ.

− Ну, давай, иди туда, − говорит Джон.

Переступая через край ванны, Шерлок покачнулся. Джон ловит его за локоть, поддерживая и не отпуская, пока Шерлок не оказывается под душем, опираясь на стену.

Джон отходит, собирая влажную одежду с пола и бросая её в корзину, к куртке. Промокшие кроссовки он оставляет рядом с корзиной, надеясь, что те смогут просохнуть, а потом садится на закрытую крышку унитаза. Шерлок раздражённо смотрит на него.

− Я никуда не уйду, не убедившись в том, что ты держишься на ногах, − объясняет Джон. Было бы лучше, если бы Шерлок мог сесть в ванну, но её стенки ещё холодны для того, чтобы тот прижимался к ней. − Как только вода покажется тебе прохладной, включи горячую.

− Я знаю, как это работает, спасибо, − огрызнувшись, Шерлок тянется к кранам. Он вздрагивает, когда горячая вода попадает на его холодную кожу, и ванная комната начинает заполняться паром.

− Конечно, да, − соглашается Джон.

Закрыв глаза, он слушает, как вода стекает по телу Шерлока. Джон устал, и его спина затекла, а боль в шее не исчезнет в ближайшее время. Его кресло − не место для хорошего сна. Он понимает, что Шерлок тоже устал, и готов ему посочувствовать, несмотря на то, что всё ещё очень раздражён тем, через что тот заставил его пройти.

Джон не уверен, как долго там сидит. Он слышит, как Шерлок перемещается, звук воды меняется вместе с его движениями, и через некоторое время Джон чувствует характерный запах геля для душа Шерлока, за которым следует более мягкая нота шампуня. Джон думает, что мог бы заснуть вот так, слушая звуки, которые издаёт Шерлок, в окружении знакомых ароматов.

«Странная мысль», − думает Джон, но он слишком устал, чтобы анализировать всё это дальше.

Когда душ выключается, Джон открывает глаза. Он мгновенно встаёт и снова ловит Шерлока за локоть, когда тот начинает выбираться из ванны. Тот отвечает на помощь Джона раздражённым ворчанием, но позволяет его руке оставаться там, где она есть. Джон тянется за полотенцем Шерлока и оборачивает его вокруг него до того, как у друга появится шанс снова простудиться, а затем берёт другое полотенце и начинает сушить его волосы.

− Я могу сам о себе позаботиться, − бурчит Шерлок и тянется к полотенцу.

Джон отталкивает его руку чуть сильнее, чем необходимо. − Позволь мне это.

Мгновение Шерлок стоит там и смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот, а потом что-то похожее на боль искажает его черты. Он явно с усилием меняет выражение лица на безразличное, и его рука снова сжимается на обернутом вокруг него полотенце. Он больше не говорит ни слова. Он молча смотрит на противоположную стену и моргает, а Джон, тихо вздохнув, заканчивает сушить его волосы.

− Если ты слишком устал, чтобы разговаривать, можешь пойти спать, − говорит Джон, вешая полотенце на ближайший крючок. − Но тебе лучше понять, что мне нужно знать, что ты задумал. Если ты не расскажешь мне сегодня вечером, это будет первое, что тебя ждёт, когда ты встанешь. − Возможно, его тон излишне суров, но он обязан это прояснить.

Джон не пытается понять смену выражений на лице Шерлока. Он ждёт.

Наконец, Шерлок решается на нечто, напоминающее раздражение.

− Разве мы уже не закончили? Я не прикасался... к запрещённым веществам. Я бы не стал так компрометировать работу. Я чист, Джон.

Джон кивает. Он не уверен, верит ли Шерлоку, и тот догадывается об этом; болезненный взгляд на его угловатом лице даёт это понять. Джон слишком устал, чтобы почувствовать себя плохо.

− Я беспокоюсь не только из-за наркотиков, − говорит Джон, хотя знает, что это не сильно утешает. − Тебя не было несколько дней. Я не... − он делает паузу, стиснув зубы, − Мне не нравится, когда ты так исчезаешь. Твоя работа _опасна_, Шерлок, и мне не нравится, когда меня нет рядом, чтобы тебя защитить.

Боль меняется на что-то похожее на сожаление. − Я знаю, − медленно отвечает Шерлок. − Я знаю, Джон.

Джон вздыхает. − Иди спать или одевайся, − говорит он. Звучит слишком плоско, но он так устал.

Шерлок кивает и ускользает в свою спальню.

Джон возвращается в гостиную. Ветер усилился, и он слышит, как из-за этого капли дождя стучат по окнам с разными интервалами. Он не знает, что выберет Шерлок, но надеется, что у них будет разговор. Он будет лучше спать, когда узнает, что выбрал Шерлок.

Джон поднимает свою книгу с пола и кладёт её на стол, прежде чем обратиться к камину. В комнате достаточно тепло, но ему нравится тихий гул и мерцание огня, поэтому он позволяет ему продолжать гореть. Он снова опускается в своё кресло и смотрит, как пламя танцует. Его веки опускаются.

Если Шерлок захочет поговорить, он скоро будет здесь, а если нет, то Джон в итоге поспит ещё одну ночь в кресле. Это нормально, решает он. У него есть опыт.

Он почти задремал, когда услышал шаги Шерлока. Тот останавливается возле его кресла, и Джон, сонно моргая, смотрит вверх.

− Мы поговорим? − Его голос звучит слишком громко, и он прочищает горло.

Шерлок пожимает одним плечом. − Тебе это нужно.

Джон поворачивается, чтобы отвести взгляд. «Я − эгоист», − думает про себя Джон. Очевидно, что Шерлок не так много спал в течение последних трёх дней, и теперь, когда ему снова тепло и комфортно, должен почувствовать сонливость. Шерлок даже не побрился, хотя в этом он довольно щепетилен, и это должно означать, что тот не совсем хорошо себя чувствует.

− Прости, − извиняется Джон, прикрывая глаза одной рукой. − Иди спать. Мы можем поговорить утром. Мне не следовало...

Джон замолкает из-за того, что Шерлок прикасается кончиками пальцев к его губам, и он так удивлён, что даже подскакивает от внезапного контакта. Его рука падает на колени, и всё, что он может сделать, это посмотреть на Шерлока, когда тот убирает пальцы.

− Нет, Джон, всё в порядке. Я буду спать лучше, когда узнаю, что ты... − Шерлок останавливается и прочищает горло. Он больше не встречается со взглядом Джона, и моргает из-за огня в камине. − Да. Хорошо. Так или иначе.

Джон медленно кивает. − Хорошо. Тогда садись.

Шерлок внимательно на него смотрит и открывает рот, будто хочет что-то сказать. Он закрывает его, не произнося ни слова, и потом внезапно садится ему на колени. Это происходит слишком быстро, чтобы уставший мозг Джона успел это осознать. Вот Шерлок стоит перед ним, а в следующее мгновение он сидит боком на коленях Джона, головой упираясь в его плечо, а длинные ноги устроив на подлокотниках кресла, голыми ступнями указывая в сторону огня. У него тяжёлые мышцы и кости, и он напряжён, несмотря на расслабленную спину, будто ожидает, что Джон сбросит его на пол.

− Эмм... − говорит Джон. − Шерлок?

Он не знает, что ему делать со своими руками. Правая − на подлокотнике за спиной Шерлока, а левая зажата под его ногами и прижата к его бедру. Кажется, пока безопаснее ими не двигать, но даже так это ощущается неловко.

Шерлок немного смещается, и напряжение, кажется, его покидает, когда Джон его не отталкивает. Он расслабляется с тихим вздохом. − Тебе комфортно и тепло.

Это всё объясняет. Шерлоку по-прежнему холодно, а тепло тела − эффективный способ оставаться тёплым. В этом есть смысл.

Джон освобождает руки из-под Шерлока и тянется, чтобы взять покрывало со спинки своего кресла. С сидящим на коленях другом сделать это непросто, но, наконец-то, ему удаётся дотянуться до покрывала, и он набрасывает его на плечи Шерлока для дополнительного тепла. Шерлок издаёт довольный звук и прижимается поближе. Джон может почувствовать на шее его тёплое дыхание.

− Итак, − начинает Джон. − Твоё дело?

− Контрабанда древесины, − отвечает Шерлок.

Джон удивлённо моргает. Звучит как шутка. − Что?

− Лесоматериалы, Джон. Импорт незаконно зарегистрированной древесины. Пришлось искать ответственных. Майкрофт хотел, чтобы их нашли. Они вырубают леса, а ещё... − Шерлок зевает, − потеря налоговых поступлений.

Джон может представить, что из этого является главной заботой Майкрофта. Налоги нужны для его роскошного образа жизни, в конце концов.

− И это, как я понимаю, связано с нахождением под дождём?

− Ммм... − соглашается Шерлок. Ему как-то удаётся сдвинуться так, что он ещё сильнее давит на Джона. − Хотел бы я иметь твою компанию, но ты бы тоже простудился. И потом ворчал бы.

− Если в этой комнате кто-то и склонен ворчать, так это ты, − замечает Джон.

− Нет, − бормочет Шерлок. − Я обоснованно жалуюсь, когда это уместно.

− Как скажешь. − Джон вздыхает и, откинув голову на спинку кресла, смотрит на потолок. − Ты мог бы разбудить меня перед отъездом. Или написать записку. Ответить на мои чёртовы смс. − Его голос становится более взволнованным под конец, и ему приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Он прекрасно понимает, что Шерлок чувствует, как его грудь расширяется, и его ребра давят на Шерлока сквозь одежду и плоть.

− Я должен был, − признаётся Шерлок. Его рука скользит по талии Джона и сжимается. − Не собирался заставлять тебя волноваться. Думал, всё закончится раньше.

Это не извинения, но у настоящих извинений от Шерлока, как правило, есть скрытые мотивы. Это, по крайней мере, честно. Может быть, во всем виновата усталость Шерлока.

− Хорошо, − говорит Джон. Он понимает, что его руки обнимают Шерлока под покрывалом, но не знает, когда это произошло. Шерлок, кажется, не против. − Помни об этом это в следующий раз, хорошо?

− Да.

Джон снова вздыхает и позволяет прижать Шерлока к себе покрепче. Он уже его обнимает; это не имеет значения. − Ты курил. Можешь пообещать мне...

− Я уже говорил тебе, никаких наркотиков, Джон, − шепчет Шерлок, касаясь губами шеи Джона. Прикосновения щетины ему незнакомы, но на удивление не неприятны. Джон сглатывает. − Я использую их только тогда, когда надо, − продолжает Шерлок.

Джону это не нравится. − Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты вообще их не использовал. − Его голос пронзителен, и ему приходится снова сглотнуть.

Шерлок поднимает голову и смотрит на Джона. − Давно не притрагивался. Мне это не надо, когда у меня есть работа, или я ещё как-то отвлекаюсь, − объясняет он.

Кажется, за этими словами стоит что-то большее, что-то огромное и туманное, что Джон не может уловить. Он открывает рот и понимает, что не знает, что должен сказать. Шерлок игнорирует замешательство Джона и возвращает голову на его плечо. Джон решает сменить тему.

− У тебя ничего не болит, да? − спрашивает Джон. − Ты не дрался с контрабандистами древесины? − Боже, это звучит глупо. _Контрабанда древесины_. Боже. Всё, что Джон может себе представить, это то, как эти люди пробираются на четвереньках по тёмным переулкам.

− Никаких драк. Не встречался с ними до того, как люди Майкрофта пришли их арестовать. Стукнулся ногой о мусорный бак, но ты видел синяк. Несерьёзно. − Шерлок вздыхает. − Устал.

− Тогда иди спать, − предлагает Джон.

Он даже не ожидает, что Шерлок встанет; уже очевидно, что они будут так ночевать. Джону придётся заплатить за это утром − он слишком стар, чтобы спать сидя, ночь за ночью, и особенно с весом другого, довольно высокого человека − но он не против.

Шерлок издаёт тихий звук молчаливого согласия, и через несколько минут медленно и ровно дышит напротив плеча Джона. Джону достаточно повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Шерлока. Он выглядит мирным, спокойным и почти счастливым. Он больше не пахнет сигаретами, это запах заменили ароматы чистой кожи и шампуня от ещё влажных волос.

Джон никогда ещё не был так близок к нему, не так, но сейчас кажется, что всё в порядке.

За окнами продолжает идти дождь, и он плотнее запахивает покрывало вокруг Шерлока, чтобы убедиться, что ему тепло и комфортно, после чего возвращает руку на талию Шерлока. Тот смещается и издаёт сонный звук, утыкаясь носом в джемпер Джона для большего тепла.

Джон не может не задуматься, считает ли это тем, что Шерлока «так или иначе отвлекает».

Если это так, думает Джон, то, наверное, всё в порядке.


End file.
